


When the sun sets

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, but I don't start writing until it's too late orz, day 1: friends to lovers/day 2: first kiss, it was supposed to be for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is drawn to pretty things (and people apparently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the sun sets

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania, who never fails to turn my writing into something readable

It was a warm summer evening when two high school students were sitting on the hill, watching the sun set. The dim light lit Kuroo's face like a piece of art. This sight made Bokuto suddenly want to just... touch it. The same way he always wanted to touch a cake his mother had spent hours on decorating, freshly mown grass or a fluffy kitten. It seemed like it shouldn't belong in the serene, malleable, material world. Its perfection didn't fit in there.  
Bokuto found himself so drawn to Kuroo's face that, without thinking much, he let the instinct lead him. His hand slowly moved up to brush against Kuroo's cheek.

"What are you doing, bro?" Kuroo asked sheepishly. He was so used to physical contact with Bokuto that it didn't even seem odd. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  
"Nothing," Bokuto answered quietly, fascinated by how soft Kuroo's skin was and how pleasant it felt to move his fingers along his jawline and back to his cheek. He trailed paths around his eyes, between them, down on the nose and then the mouth. He stopped there for a second before tentatively making circles on his lips.  
Words came out of his mouth before he even realized he wanted to say something. "I like your lips, bro. Can I kiss you?"  
That brought Kuroo back from a paradise. His eyes opened abruptly, pupils widen. His lips parted as if he tried to answer but couldn't make a sound. He closed his mouth and looked like he was thinking thoroughly. His expression changed from pure surprise to calmness. He shut his eyes again and slowly nodded.

Bokuto was too shocked to do anything at first. He couldn't believe what he had just said. And that he really meant it. After a moment he realized it wasn't weird. Not at all. Instead, it felt completely normal. Natural.  
He looked at Kuroo who patiently waited for him to make a move. Bokuto's fingers moved to cup his face and gently tilted it a little in his direction. He brought his face closer and froze.  
"If you don't want to do it after all, you don't have to-," Kuroo began, concerned about how long Bokuto hesistated.  
Sudden appearance on his lips cut him in mid word. Weird pushing lips against his own changed into clashing of teeth with awkwardly placed lips. It was probably world's clumsiest kiss ever™.

  


Bokuto was the one to pull back first, afraid that he had done something wrong. He drifted inthoughts keeping his eyes closed. He wondered if that was how kissing was supposed to feel. It was for sure nice to have Kuroo's lips against his own but he didn't feel as pleasant as he had always thought he would. Only when their lips stayed parted for a while, did he realize something was missing. But what was it?  
His curiosity won over hesitance as he closed the distance between him and Kuroo once again. Soothing yet exciting warmth spread through Kuroo's lips and his own. Bokuto embraced that sensation and followed it.  
His lips moved on their own, seeking ever better ways to brush against Kuroo's. This time he received a reaction, feeling Kuroo moving against his mouth and slithering his hand on Bokuto's waist.  
  
Bokuto gasped into the kiss and then he _knew_. Kissing Kuroo really was what he wanted to do.  
"Kuroo-san, Kenma-san has been asking where you are for the last fift- OH"  
"I- I'll be there in a second, Inuoka"  
Kuroo's face was so red, Bokuto couldn't stop laughing.  
"Shut up, you're blushing just as much as I do"

 

  
  


"Hey, remember our first kiss?," Bokuto asks during one long autumn evening, cuddled up to Kuroo comfortably.  
"Yeah. It was so awkward and you were probably the worst kisser," Kuroo answers, laughing.  
"Oh really? You weren't much better either," Bokuto replies, interrupted by a squeal.  
"Why did you do that?" Kuroo sounds surprised and... betrayed.  
Bokuto looks as innocent as a cat that has just scratched your sofa into pieces. "Do what?" He pinches Kuroo's waist again.  
"That! You're doing it on purpose. But what do you want from me?"  
"Just take back calling me the worst kisser," Bokuto says dead serious.  
Kuroo can't help but smirk. "I can't just do it. You have to prove it." He trails his finger from Bokuto's arm down his biceps.  
"Oh really? I guess I don't have a choice then," Bokuto responds and leaps on Kuroo's lap, drowning him in small kisses.  
  
Kuroo bursts into laughter and he can't help but to drown his fingers in the mess of Bokuto's hair and bring him into a proper kiss. Bokuto doesn't argue with that.  
"You have improved a bit since then," Kuroo states when they part. "But you still need _a lot_ of practice"  
"I better start early then," Bokuto answers and pulls Kuroo into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting something (even only partially) written in present tense. I hope it's not too annoying  
> I couldn't help but use "™". I might have a Huge Problem™ with that


End file.
